La Visita
by Charly Meiou
Summary: Se acerca del dia de muertos y quise hacer algo especial para estas fechas, espero les agrade FELIZ HALLOWEEN Y DIAS DE MUERTOS!


La Visita

El tic-tac del reloj en la pared era lo único que inundaba aquella habitación bellamente adornada de blanco y toques dorados cuando una puerta se abrió y una hermosa mujer de larga cabellera rubia, piel blanca y ojos azules salía del baño envuelta en una toalla dirigiéndose al tocador que tenía enfrente en donde su rostro reflejaba una hermosa sonrisa…

 _-¿Cuánto ha pasado? ¿Dos, tres años? ¡Como vuela el tiempo cuando te separas y llegan fechas importantes!-_ pensaba ella mientras comenzaba aplicarse una de las lociones que tanto le gustaba que le regalara su esposo, tomo la foto que tenía en su tocador en donde aparecían ella y un hombre de galante rostro y sonriente el cual la sostenía en brazos, la foto era del día de su boda y sintió un dejo de nostalgia- _Tres años ¿y todo cambio no es así amor?-_

En otra habitación una más pequeña que aquella elegante donde la mujer se cambiaba; estaba un hombre terminando de colocarse su corbata para luego colocarse un chaleco café que hacia juego con su pantalón kaki se vio frente a un espejo _-¿Cómo me veo?-_ pregunto a una pequeña niña de no más de cuatro años vestida lindamente con un vestido azul y camisa bordada blanca quien asintió.

 _-¡A mama va gustarle!-_ dijo feliz mientras se paraba en la cama- _papa ven-_ aquel hombre se acercó al borde la cama y la niña le ajusto un poco más la corbata- _Pefecto-_

 _-Gracias ahora vamos a comprar algo para mama-_ dijo con ánimo el hombre mientras baja a la niña de la cama con un abrazo.

 _-¡Pastel de fresa!-_

 _-¡Excelente idea!-_ dijo mientras la niña se adelantaba el hombre se acercó a su buro y miro la misma foto que aquella mujer tenía en su tocador- _Serena… bombón-_ sonrió ambiguamente al acariciar el lado de la cama de su "bombón"- _Te sorprenderás de como he cuidado a la pequeña-_

 _-¡PAPAAAA!-_ llamo la niña desde el corredor _-¡QUE MAMA SE VA ENOJAR!-_

 _-¡YA VOY!-_ salió de la habitación raudo y veloz hasta la puerta donde le esperaba la pequeña con cara de molestia la misma que le ponía su bombón cuando no le parecía algo incluso movía el pie derecho impaciente- _No encontraba las llaves-_ se excuso

 _-Seiya de la Luz-_ regaño la niña

 _-Jajajaja perdona no pasara de nuevo-_ dijo colocando su mano tras su nuca _-idéntica no cabe duda que sorpresa te llevaras Serena-_ pensó-¿nos vamos?-abrió la puerta de la modesta casa en la que vivían al centro de la Ciudad de México, tomando de la mano a su pequeña caminaron hasta tomar un camión que los llevaría a la "Pastelería Ideal" donde compraron el pastel y otras cosillas más.

 _-¿Le llevamos flores?-_ pregunto Seiya a su niña

 _-Shi-_

 _-Escoge las que te gusten más para mama-_ le guiño el ojo, la pequeña tardo en escoger un bello ramo de rosas rojas.

 _-Tienes un gusto excelente mi niña-_ le dijo la vendedora quien le agrego un par más a la docena- _para ti y tu mama-_ Seiya pago y regresaron a la casa donde comenzaron a prepararse para recibir esa ansiosa visita que año con año ambos tenían, ese era el acuerdo que tenían con "ella".

La hermosa mujer ya había elegido que vestir un hermoso traje blanco con una pequeñas flores blancas bordadas en su pecho se hizo su grandes y largas coletas que tanto le caracterizaron en sus años de estudiante y con las que logro enamorar a Seiya cuando termino reviso los últimos detalles en su apariencia, debía estarlo porque vería a su pequeña- _Ya quiero oír tu voz mi dulce niña-sonrió melancólica, es una pena que solo pueda durante estas fechas-_ se lamentó mientras tomaba su bolso y un sombrero blanco, se dirigió a la puerta de su departamento bajo por el elevador hasta el recibidor, el portero no se dio cuenta de cuando salió afuera sintió el aire fresco que esa época de otoño tenía la ciudad, había sol uno suave que no pareció preocuparle en lo absoluto miro el reloj- _Las cuatro y media apenas llegare a tiempo para el pastel-_ hizo la seña a un taxi, subiendo a este dio la dirección, aquella taxista si una de las no muy pocas ruleteras que hay tenía un aspecto sombrío casi esquelético, le dijo que estaba doblando turno ya que su compañero estaba enfermo.

Había tráfico y más para llegar a la zona centro de la ciudad _-Señorita, ¿no quiere que la deje más cerca?-_ pregunto la taxista mientras recibía su pago.

 _-No gracias no quiero que se den cuenta de que llego-_ sonrió

 _-Estaré por la zona, llámeme-_ le extendió su número _-por acá hasta la muerte teme venir-_

 _-Muchas gracias-_ dijo Serena mientras revisaba su reloj- _seis y media me van a matar-dijo caminando rápido hasta llegar a la puerta de la casa donde había una pequeña fiesta con ayuda de la llave que tenía abrió esta donde de inmediato busco a su esposo e hija, vio que estaba la familia de su esposo y sus padres quienes al parecer estaban muy contentos de como su yerno cuidada a su primer nieta quien se la pasa bien jugando con sus primos, la niña se detuvo cuando noto algo en el pasillo lo que le llamo la atención se dirigió hacia la habitación de su padre ya que vio como alguien entraba a la misma y ahí estaba…_

 _-¡MAMA!-corrió a ella y aferrándose a su piernas sonreía-¡VINISTE CHI!-_

 _-Mi pequeña-le dijo acariciándole el cabello-que linda te has puesto, ¿has cuidado de papa como te encargue?, ya sabes cómo es de tragón-le dijo mientras la cargaba y se sentaban en la cama Serena tenía en sus piernas a su hija._

 _-Mama te extraño-_

 _-Y yo a ti mi tesoro-_ dijo mientras de su bolso sacaba un medallón _-te traje un obsequio-_ dijo con una sonrisa-este medallón tiene una sorpresa ábrelo de aquí-apretó un botón y este se abrió revelando que era una cajita de música pequeña tenía una linda melodía una sonata- _se llama sonata de Luna, a mi abuela le encantaba escucharla y por lo visto a ti también-_ dijo al ver la cara de felicidad que ponía su hija _-sabes tú papa me la mando a arreglar como regalo cuando me propuso matrimonio-dijo con una sonrisa Serena ahora es tuyo mi niña te lo regalo y espero lo atesores tanto como yo lo hice y dime ¿de qué es tu pastel?-dijo con cara llena de travesura_

 _-¡De fresas!-_

 _-¡Vientos! ¿Me puedes traer un pedazo? Quiero hacer algo para tu padre antes-la niña asintió mientras se guardaba el medallón en la bolsita que tenía en su camisa, corrió hasta la mesa y una de sus madrinas le sirvió una nueva rebanada de pastel._

 _-¿Oye pequeña y ese reloj?-pregunto su madrina Reiko_

 _-Me lo dio mi mama-dijo al darle una chupada al pastel_

 _-¿Tu mama?-dijo extrañada pero no le dio importancia aunque tuvo una sensación extraña tanto que se agarró un brazo_

 _-¿Y a ti que te pasa?-pregunto Lita_

 _-Sentí como si alguien me hubiera puesto la mano en el hombro-dijo_

 _-¿Otra vez con tu brujería Rei?-reclamo Ami_

 _-Esoterismo mi querida Ami, esoterismo ya les dije que esta casa necesita una buena limpia pero no me dejan-todos los presentes le dieron "el avión" mientras Rei miraba hacia el techo como buscando algo; la fiesta termino y la mayoría de los invitados se había ido, Serena veía ausente como su casa había cambiado desde que se había ido, veía las fotos en las que su hija estaba desde natación, taekwondo y futbol, suspiro cabizbaja._

 _-Seiya la niña es delicada y tú la pones a jugar cosas muy rudas para su edad-dijo pero el hombre meneo la cabeza-Sé qué haces lo mejor pero no se vaya a romper algo tan pequeña-dijo cuando ambos notaron que la pequeña se tallaba los ojos y bostezaba-_

 _-Ven chiquita te llevo a la cama-dijo el mientras la cargaba, una vez en su cuarto Seiya comenzó a cambiarla de ropas cuando noto que en el bolsillo de su hija había algo como un reloj, extrañado lo tomo y lo abrió dejando oír la música-¿Dónde encontraste esto?-_

 _-Mami me lo dio-respondió-chi me lo dio en mis manos-las extendió mostrándoselas, el hombre seguía impresionado pero se controló le puso la pijama y la acostó en su cama con su muñeca favorita, rezaron un poco y apago la luz, desde la puerta Serena veía esto con ternura no debía preocuparse tanto pero así era su naturaleza desde hace tres años apagaron las luces y Seiya fue a su cuarto buscando en sus cajones algo cuando encontró una cajita de metal finamente detalla la abrió y busco una cadena de plata pintada en oro que pertenecía a su esposa la cual puso en el colgador del medallón._

 _-¿Dónde lo habrá encontrado?-_ dijo Seiya que ya había dado hace años por perdido ese medallón quien volvió a la estancia a terminar de limpiar el desorden que la fiesta había hecho a su casa, limpio los platos y se acercó a su pequeño mueble donde guardaba su licor, sirvió dos vasitos de tequila y se sentó a la mesa- _Por un año más-_ dijo con desdén cuando el reloj dio las doce dijo escuchando las campanadas que daba el mismo fue hasta la última donde tomo el segundo vaso y lo bebió- _Feliz cumpleaños mi niña-_ dijo volteando el vaso de tequila y comenzaba a sollozar solo, Serena con tristeza se acercó y lo rodeo con un abrazo, Seiya reacciono y se puso de pie había sentido una calidez y un aroma suave como cerezas, la fragancia que su esposa usaba entonces miro el altar que habían colocado esa mañana de 2 de noviembre, en donde estaban los platillos que a su esposa le fascinaban de cuando vivía hacia tres años que había muerto dando luz a su pequeña el 1 de noviembre- _Bombón viniste como siempre-_ dijo cuándo imagino ver una sombra cruzar el pasillo mientras sus largas coletas se alejaban, Seiya miro a la foto de su difunta esposa siendo iluminada por las veladoras en ese colorido y respetuoso altar _-Mi bombón nunca falla a sus promesas-_

 _ **Unos jóvenes Seiya y Serena se miraban en una parada de autobús mientras caía una torrencial lluvia**_

 _ **-No debiste venir-dijo Seiya-te vas a enfermar por mojarte-**_

 _ **-Escúchame Seiya yo nunca fallo a mis promesas, ni la lluvia ni las manifestaciones ni temblando fallare en mis promesas ¡así tenga que venir del mas allá!-**_

 _ **-Ok ok-dijo con resignación el muchacho-vamos a mi casa a que te seques a ver si Helena tiene ropa para ti-dijeron al caminar bajo la lluvia a la casa de Seiya**_

 _-Siempre necia y cabeza dura-_ sonrió mientras miraba pasar un taxi-hasta el próximo año supongo-sonrió mientras ponía con cuidado el medallón en el altar dejando escuchar su melodía.

Serena veía con melancolía la casa donde vivió muchos momentos felices _-No fue justo sabes…-_ le dijo a la taxista quien no era otra que la misma Catrina- _cuando viniste a verme esa noche no me la pusiste fácil-_

 _-Lo sé pero tu elegiste su bienestar por encima del suyo-_ le respondió la huesuda _-¿Vamos a donde siempre?-_

 _-¿Cada años lo hacemos no?-_ dijo una cadavérica Serena con una sonrisa, mientras el taxi entraba a un panteón y se perdía en los caminos del mismo mientras centenares de personas iluminaban el mismo con veladoras visitando a sus difuntos.

 _ **FIN**_

" **MUCHOS DICEN QUE AL MORIR TODO SE ACABA Y MUCHOS SE PREOCUPAR POR DEJAR UNA HUELLA EN ESTE MUNDO, PERO YO CREO QUE LA VERDADERA HUELLA QUE UNO DEBE DEJAR ES EN AQUELLOS QUE TE HACEN VIVIR CON TUS RECUERDOS, LOS BUENOS, LOS MALOS, LOS ALEGRES Y LOS TRISTES; TAMBIEN DICEN QUE LA MUERTE ES UNA ACAPARADORA YA QUE ESTA GUARDA CON AHINCO LOS REGALOS QUE LA VIDA LE REGALA Y YO CREO QUE ES VERDAD"**

 **Sir Charles Z**

 **P.D**

 **Nunca olviden que la vida es un regalo asi que no la caguen a la hora de llegar a la "caja"**


End file.
